Something wicked this way comes
by TasteTheSunshineDarling
Summary: Something escapes in the Sanctuary to cause the gang to behave weird,Helen is almost child like, Will jumps at the sound of a pin dropping, Kate is more of a mother, and that's only the start
1. Henry

**AN: thank you for the reviews :D they make my day. Now I did originally set out for this to be a Nikola/Helen fan fiction, but I changed it because I changed my idea of the story. So for now it's just about the gang in general. Also because of that I am changing the story around a little, so if a chapters disappears then comes back don't worry!**

Kate made a face as she watched Henry work, bored was an understatement to what she was feeling. It was somewhere between near death and a coma.

"You don't have to stay here" Henry muttered not looking up from the screen, even without looking at her he could feel her distress, boredom. She had also been complaining for the last hour, which Henry found rather frustrating.

"I was told to wait here until they left something about my mouth getting ahead of me" Kate uttered the last part, almost a whisper. Shame, Henry guessed, it wasn't often that Helen asked them all to scatter of while she talked to some 'officials' he almost scoffed at the word. They where nothing but over weight humans who did nothing but sit around, got other people to hunt the Abnormals, got other people to do their dirty work. He stifled a sigh putting the tablet down.

"I'm going to take a...walk" pausing at the last word, he really just wanted to get in hearing range to see what was taking so long, it had already been several hours and there wasn't much to do in that particular part of the sanctuary.

Kate only nodded tossing the bright green ball in the air catching it with a dull expression before he stood pushing the metal chair back. His muscles ached from sitting in the same position for hours and when he stretched his arms over his head his back made a protest, Yawning once Henry blinked back the sleep in his eyes turning to see Kate looking at him the green ball still in between her hands. They were like that for a couple seconds, Henry unwilling to move, Kate's hands gripping the ball as she leaned back on the chair.

"Well I'm going to go"

"Yes, walk, fresh air" Kate hurried her words turning back to the ball like it was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. Henry blink twice then turned only when she couldn't see him did he make a face in utter confusion before hitting his forehead in both embarrassment and something like shame.

As Henry turned the corner he spotted the curtains rising in the wind, it wasn't unusual, in fact the windows where open most days, the breeze was cooling and nice. But at that moment Henry found it... weird, like the curtains where being forced up, trying to distract him. His brow furrowed and he walked over sticking his head out the small window. The air was cool and he could just make out the city noises like background music.

Something red flew across his vision and Henry fell back onto the floor with both a grunt of hitting his but on the floor and fright that something might be attacking his face. Once his arms had settled he looked at the window where a pale red bird stood cocking its head, like it was wondering why Henry was waving its arms around. He bird looked like a robin, yet its colour was like that of blood mixed with water.

Without thinking his hand reached out and the bird gave a nod jumping the short distance from the ledge to his hand where it sat down like it would lay an egg. Instead it closed its eyes like it was sleeping. Henry smiled to himself lifting his hand to stroke its unnaturally soft feathers before a distance sound startled him. Talking, he could hear, 2 men with high voice and a woman, not Helen. Looking over his shoulder he guessed they were in a nearby room. He made a face looking back at the bird, but it was gone. Instead his hand was empty, the window closed, the curtains unmoving and Henry was in fact standing.

"I must be tired" he muttered to himself before turning going back in the direction he had come from, suddenly spying on Helen seemed far less important. In fact, when asked he would state that he was taking a walk. The bird and his prior mission gone from his mind, and so with it the voice in the other room.


	2. Nikola

Nikola aimlessly stacked the papers together, again. No matter how much he tried to busy himself he couldn't stop from shaking, from letting his mind wonder, to Helen.

"Something wrong" Nikola's head shot up as he looked for the cause of the voice, even though he knew who it was.

"Nothing" he retorted his voice a little too cold as he pushed the chair back running his hands over his waistcoat before he grabbed the papers tucking them under his arm.

"Just busy" he muttered in a softer tone not looking up from the desk.

"I've known you for too long Nikola. What's the matter?" Helen asked stepping from the doorway to enter the library.

What he could he tell her? That he was broken, just so slightly. That he somehow regretted everything that had happened. His face was a mask, hiding what he was desperately trying to avoid.

"I'm just thinking" finally he looked up before grinning as he usually did "Not worried are you?" he asked with a smirk. A smirk he had always managed to place on his face. It would get Helen of his back, even though something inside him wanted her to ask again. Something in his wanted her to see the pain in his eyes.

Instead she rolled her eyes a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You are my oldest friend, of course I'm worried" something inside Nikola twisted, turned, made him slightly sick. He suddenly cursed the bottle of wine he had just drunk.

Like she could read his mind she looked at the empty bottle on the desk before looking up at him raising a brow in both surprise and confusion. "By the time you're finished here I will have no wine left"

Nikola could say nothing but give a smile. 'Maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving then' he thought, but never said the words. "I better go to bed" he finally said breaking the silence. Sticking the papers in his folder. With that he left the room, his steps the only noise in the almost empty sanctuary.

Dumping his stuff on the already crowded desk Nikola sighed before falling to the chair, his body ached slightly but that was nothing new. Being over 100 would do that do a person. With a grunt that meant he would rather stay in the chair till morning he rose and stripped to get in the shower. He was pleasantly surprised; he thought it would be like a prison, having to share facilities. He made a face just thinking about it.

The shower didn't take long and by the time he had his pj's on he was more tired than before, did vampires get tired? He shrugged at the thought and fell onto the bed face down, his hands just hanging off the bed as he glanced at the fluffy white pillows below him.

That's when he heard it, a scratching. Like rats, or some other creature Nikola did not want to touch. It was getting closer, underneath him, then above. Sitting up Nikola narrowed his dark eyes searching for the creature. Under his pillow, in his ear, the bathroom, over by the desk, it went on and on until he jumped from the bed when he felt something touch his leg. He stood there in the middle of the room both disgusted and determined to find the creature and kill it. Then he felt it, like scales but smoother, it went around his neck until he felt the weight on his chest. Looking down he saw the brown snake, its eyes an unnatural shade of green as it blinked at him. It was thin, but long, snaking around his waist until its head was by his feet. Nikola wanted to pull it off him, make some noise of distress but looking at it he felt sorry for it. Its dark eyes looking at him with hope, if he wasn't so busy distracted by its eyes he would notice that the snakes skin seemed to move, the brown like mud after rain, washed away yet dark. For one second, even less than that Nikola closed his eyes ready to pull the snake of him, but looking down he saw it was gone. His muscles no longer tense from the snake's grip. His eyes drifted to the bed and he wondered why he wasn't in it, wasn't he just three seconds ago?

"Going crazy" he uttered to himself before climbing back in bed, turning the light out, the thoughts of snakes and scratching never haunting him once.


	3. Helen

**AN: I'm soooo sorry I have not updated, I will warn you the first 5 chapters will be short because its sort of like an introduction. After I have done one on Nikola, Henry, Kate, Will, Helen and Big guy, then there will be longer chapters. **

Helen made a face watching as Nikola walked of before letting a heavy sigh escape her lips. She knew there was no point in trying to argue with him, if he didn't want to tell her, well she couldn't do anything about it. Tucking her hair behind her ear she waited some seconds before leaving the library to go to her room.

As soon as she opened her bedroom door she was greeted by a gust of cold wind, shivering she closed her bedroom door quickly shuffling over to the open window. As soon as she placed her hands on the white wood the buzzing began, slow at first until it almost filled the room, shaking the window with such force Helen almost jumped back. Her eyes darted outside, searching for the cause, something glittered in the dark, like it was flying around outside. The window came down with a thud and Helen ran her hands down her skirt like the window was contaminated. A shudder ran through her and she turned around her room, it was warming up and she cursed the slow heating wishing that for once that they had modern heating at time like this. Still the buzzing was gone and the tension in Helen's back relaxed. Pulling her pyjamas from the pillow she hurried to the bathroom to get changed.

The first thing Helen noticed in the morning was the heat, usually when she woke it was cold because the sun had not risen yet. But that morning she was greeted by warn golden rays, that's when Helen sat up in her bed, taking a couple seconds to regain her sense of balance. As she ran her hand through her hair she felt something bite her legs, with natural reflexes she pulled the covers back, at first she saw nothing but her pale blue Pj bottoms, she shook her head and muttered something about a twitch and old age. Then it began to crawl, from her shin to her knee, Helen squirmed and stood up, little white things began to pool on the floor flowing out of her Pj's. The beetles where a glossy white like wet paint in the sun, no bigger than a thumb they scattered around the floor. And Helen was almost relieved until she started to turn and head back to her, crawling up her legs, some began to fly, around her head poking at her eyes. Her arms came up trying to swat the demon bugs away, as best as she could she stumbled from her room, hitting her legs on various objects on the way, and fell into the hall, where the beetles gathered around her ready to attack.

Footsteps brought her back to reality and she cried out, but the bugs where faster and they scuttled around her and into her mouth where she chocked on the floor between her bedroom and the hallway.

"Wake up Helen its 9am" a voice cried out, Helen sat up in the bed groggy from sleep, rubbing her eyes she looked around her room, it was filled with the sun light that spilled from the window and illuminated everything in gold. Yet the air was cold from having the window open all night, her eyes roamed the window for a moment, and for a second she thought she saw something jump of the windowsill, but the knocking at her door broke her thoughts and she shouted back something about having the day off before she took the covers of the bed and went back to sleep.


	4. Will

Will sat on the couch flipping through a history book that had long since held any interest for him, something about a meeting and being forced to hide in the north wing of the sanctuary. Usually he wouldn't mind but he was thinking of about a million other things to do, none of them include sitting a dusty room reading books about the civil war.

Just as he was getting up there was a knock at the door, which he found rather strange, there were only a handful of people that it could have been, and none of them where polite enough to knock, and how the heck did they know he was in here?

"Come in" he called out his voice dripping with boredom it threatened to infect everything around him, rubbing a hand across his face Will sighed. The knocking continued making him frown.

"I said come in!" he stated again, this time his voice was louder, just a hint of annoyance in it. Still the knocking continued until he was forced to stand up. As he approached the door he realised that the knocking was not coming from something against the door, but behind it. Like someone was playing a drum outside the door. Taking the cold metal handle Will stood back and flung the door open, expecting someone standing there tapping a drum and running around in the circle, or at least something trying to attack him. Instead there in front of him was a pure black rabbit, its foot taping on the ground as it started up at him, its eyes completely white. On any other occasion Will would have found it strange, even scary, but staring at its shimmering fur he found is almost hypnotising, like staring at the sky.

His brain tried to catch up with his actions as he opened the door wider and the Rabbit jumped inside right in front of his feet, like it was waiting for an invitation. A slow pleasant smile made its way across Will's lips and he bent his legs to pat the silky fur excepting it to be soft like silk. Instead it was rough and sticky, when Will pulled his hand away it was covered in a slimy substance making him wave his hand around before running it down his jeans. Even that didn't help, the substance would not leave his hands, his eyes darted back to rabbit in an accusing manner. But just seeing it smoothed the creases on his brow until he smiled again, like someone that was drugged might. He bought both hands forwards to stroke it, his hands getting covered in more goo. The rabbit continued to nuzzle him, and after some minutes it pushed against his legs making Will fall to his butt. Still he did not stop stroking the black rabbit, in fact he wanted to continue stroking it, picking it up and hugging it to him. That's when it started biting him, his fingers at fist until it jumped on him trying to reach his neck. Will fell back on the floor his arms besides him, he tried lifting his hands up but found them stuck to the ground, the gooey substance had stuck his hands down leaving the rabbit near his face. He wanted to scream as he felt the teeth on his neck and face that no small creature should be able to do, but just as he opened his mouth something hit the side of his face.

He found himself on the chair, his hand slipping down his face leaving a red mark; there was no knocking or evil black rabbit. Instead Will found himself in a quiet room, the book on his lap fell to the floor with a thud. He shook his head for some seconds before bending and picking it up.

"I really need to get some sleep around here" he muttered lifting his legs onto the couch and tucking a pillow under his head. Even though he did not remember anything of the incident, he found himself clenching his hands like he was making sure they would open.


End file.
